


Magic Theory is Bullsh*t

by Mr_Tiddelsby (JohnnySpades)



Series: Caroluna week 2k19 [6]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnySpades/pseuds/Mr_Tiddelsby
Summary: Carol is struggling to understand how elemental magic works. So Luna offers a little hand.





	Magic Theory is Bullsh*t

**Author's Note:**

> For Day six I got to introduce my own AU! One of the many things I overly obsess about is Magic. Like, at this point I could give whole lectures on magic theory and practical application. Not that it's useful given that in this reality magic doesn't work (although I have theories about that too...) But I wanted to put a little of what I had been working on for my book into this to kind of show the super basics of how magic works. So I hope you Enjoy it.

Carol threw her head back in frustration, covering her face with her hands. She had been working on this spell for three hours. THREE HOURS! And still she was no closer to getting it to work. Her desk was covered in every textbook she could find on the subject of elemental magic. It was her biggest weakness and being a good student, she aimed to fix that. After all, how could she be supreme mage one day if she couldn’t even light a little fire? How embarrassing would that be?!

None of the texts help though. She had tried everything; incantations in four different languages, magic circles to refocus energy, she even tried screaming like they did in Dragon Ball Z. Nothing was getting a spark out of her finger. No wind, no drop of water, nothing. She laid her head on the book in front of her, letting out a sigh of defeat. She had mastered every other form of magic she got her hands on so far. Teleportation, transformation, telekinesis, all of that made sense to her. But when it came to elementalism she was completely stumped.

“Hey C, do you have any bath beads?” Carol jumped out of her chair and whirled around to find Luna. The younger girl threw up her hands.

“Easy there! Didn’t mean to startle you.” She said with an uneasy laugh. Carol leaned against the chair behind her and sighed.

“I’m sorry Lunes, I’m just…” She crossed her arms over her chest. Luna walked up to her and rubbed her shoulder

“What’s up C?” Carol looked away, a little embarrassed.

“I can’t figure out elemental magic. I’ve been trying for hours but I keep getting nothing! I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Luna nodded

“Maybe I can help, what have you tried so far?” Carol turned back to her desk and grabbed a textbook.

“Everything! Like for this fire spell you’re supposed to say ‘bring forth the flame of the old gods, let it shine anew’ and then snap and…” Carol snapped but nothing happened. Luna nodded her head.

“Have you tried just like, saying whatever comes to mind?” Carol gave her a weird look.

“But… that isn’t how magic works.” She said, trying not to sound condescending. She loved her Luna, she really did. But sometimes she said things that just didn’t make sense to her.

“Sure it is, watch.” Luna held up her hand.

“FLAME ON!” She snapped her finger and a small flame formed in her hand. She opened it up a bit more and let it grow into her palm before snuffing it out. Carol stood there in shock with her jaw almost touching the floor.

“W-what?! How?” Luna smiled at her girlfriend’s disbelief.

“Okay, how did you do that?” Carol said, pressing her Luna. Luna took a few steps back with her hands up.

“Easy love, I…” Carol pushed further.

“How did you make words from a shitty Marvel movie work when I can’t even get a spark out of an actual incantation! Are you messing with me? Are you hiding a lighter?”

“Whoa whoa, that was a good movie!”

Carol ignored her and continued her advance until Luna fell back onto her bed. She pinned the smaller girl to the mattress. Luna flushed deep red as she stared up at Carol.

“I need answers Luna! How will I ever make it to mage supreme when I can’t even light a freakin’ cigarette?” Luna reached up and put a finger on Carol’s lips.

“Babe, first I need you to caaaaaaaalm down. You’re scaring me.” Carol looked at where they were and backed up a bit.

“Sorry…” She muttered looking down at the floor. Luna stood up and brushed off her skirt. She walked over and grabbed Carol’s hand and looked her in the eye.

“It’s alright. Any other time I’d be happy to have you pin me down, but right now that won’t help.” Carol blushed and let out a little cough.

“Now, you used the incantation. But nothing happened, right?” Luna asked. Carol nodded. “Well, what does it mean?” There was a silence for a moment before Carol spoke up.

“What does what mean?” She asked, genuinely confused.

“The incantation! Like, who are the old gods? Which old gods are we talking about, like Zeus and them, or the Egyptian gods? Or are we like talking about Lovecraftian old gods? What is it the incantation is talking about?” Carol thought for a moment before it dawned on her.

“I have no idea…”

“Exactly!” Luna said bringing her back to the bed so they could sit down. “Magic words are only magic when you give them magic. If they don’t mean anything to you then how could you get them to work?”

Carol sat dumbfounded for a moment. It was so clear. “But the first mages got it to work through those words.”

Luna nodded in agreement. “And to them those words meant something. The school teaches you that because a bunch of crusty old men figured out magic that it’s the only way anything can be done ever. When in reality it’s so much more than that! The magic isn’t in the words, it’s in you! You give the words power!”

Carol pondered that for a moment. “But if I give the words meaning, shouldn’t it work no matter what? Even if I don’t know the meaning shouldn’t it still work if I just put the intent behind it?”

Luna smiled extra wide at the question. “Of course not babe! Because you aren’t thinking about the intent, are you?”

Carol’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t been had she? Every time she tried to cast the spell, she was thinking about how she just wanted it to work, how embarrassed she’d be to not be able to do it. She was thinking about everything _except_ making the spark. Luna watched the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“You’re so beautiful when you figure things out.” Luna said happily.

Carol hopped up.

“So if what you're saying is true… and all it takes is thought and intent… then the only thing stopping me is me! That every spell is possible!”

Luna jumped up with her. “YES!” she said happily.

“So then…” Carol raised her hand and whispered ever so softly.

“Flame on,” She snapped, and a small flame lit in her hand. They both looked at the small flame before looking back at each other with the biggest grins either of them could manage. Carol snuffed out the flame and hugged Luna so tight she heard he ribs squeak.

“I DID IT! I MADE THE FLAME!” She swung her paramour around the room.

“I’m proud of you babe, I am. But can you put me down? I’m gonna be sick…” Carol stopped and put the girl back on her feet.

“I couldn’t have done it without you Lunes. You really are the best girlfriend I could have ever asked for.”

Luna blushed. “Don’t mention it. Just maybe take some time to relax now. Like grab some bath beads and meet me in the bathroom?” She said with a wink. A wry smile found its way onto the blonde girl’s face.

“I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So as I mentioned before, this is all going off my observations of magic as used in several different stories and things along the way. From what I've found, Magic doesn't follow strict "laws" so much as we impose laws based on what we observe. Because the connecting thread that makes magic what it is, is constant. This goes for all forms of magic; harry potter, naruto, avatar, the magic is at it's core the same if you can find the connection that is the constant and then laws are built around it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! If you want to geek with me about magic or anything feel free to drop me a line and/or leave a comment :D


End file.
